True Light
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Dos Shots dedicados a Kagami x Kuroko. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kagami Taiga! c: 02/08


Y pues~...cómo había escrito en una nota de Autor de mi One-Shot **YELLOW X BLACK **nuevamente me encuentro realizando ésta actividad toda Random sobre distintos Drabbles/Shots en un sólo Fic sobre una pareja en especifico c: Sólo que esta vez la diferencia viene siendo que se trata de la pareja de **Kagami x Kuroko**~! Y quizá muy próximamente me encuentre realizando un **Aomine x Kuroko **, ya que el cumpleaños del chico está muy cerca~ nwn**  
**

asdsda~. Honestamente me resultó un tanto difícil escribir esto, ya que bueno...éste vendría siendo mi primer FanFic oficial con esa pareja...y me encontré haciendo toda una investigación sobre cómo diablos podría hacer funcionar ésta pareja ._. Leí el FanFic "**CLAROSCURO**" de **chetzahime,** su historia me ayudó a comprender las personalidades de los personajes así que...Gracias! QwQ

So~

¡Happy Birthday, Kagami-Taiga-kun~! (?) x3

Son alrededor de dos historias las que escribí, espero y sean de su agrado nwn Quizá no haya en mucho romance, pero bueno...sabemos que ellos dos son especiales y blah blah blah(?) xD

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad c: La imagen que se utilizó de portada tampoco nos pertenece, todo crédito hacia sus respectivos dueños~!**

* * *

**~Miedo~**

**I**

* * *

Sus piernas temblaban, mostrando esa ansiedad de poder regresar a la cancha.

No había pasado ni la mitad del tercer tiempo cuando aquel abrumador deseo de impedir aquello que se estaba desenlazando frente a sus ojos, aquello que le estaba lentamente matando.

Su compañero de equipo y nueva luz—Kagami Taiga—se encontraba actuando exactamente igual que a esas personas que un pasado hizo llamar por sus compañeros de equipo, el único brillo que podía ver en su mirada siendo ese que deseaba poder ganar no importándole el precio; el juego en equipo había quedado más que olvidado, transformando el juego en la voluntad de un solo hombre atacando contra todo un ejército.

Sus ojos se pasearon entre la entrenadora y los miembros del equipo de Seirin, al final éste apretando sus puños sobre sus rodillas. La seria mirada que Riko tenía en rostro le había hecho entender que ésta también estaba pensando lo mismo, o algo similar. Kagami estaba desgastando completamente su cuerpo, enfrentándose de una forma deliberadamente imbécil sin el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo.

Kuroko pudo escuchar a sus espaldas los gritos llenos de emoción del resto de los integrantes del equipo, todos apoyando las acciones del Ace. Eso simplemente había hecho enfurecer a Kuroko todavía más.

¿Qué acaso no lo veían?, su mente gritó.

El sonido del silbato hizo eco dentro del gimnasio, el referee anunciando que el equipo de Shuutoku había solicitado tiempo libre.

Los miembros de Seirin lentamente comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia su lado correspondiente, todos tirándose contra la banca para poder descansar un poco después de todo ese gran esfuerzo que se encontraban realizando en lo poco que llevaban de la segunda mitad del partido.

-Parece que Midorima lo está dando todo.- escuchó a Hyuuga decir, recibiendo un comentario por parte de Izuki como respuesta.

La sombra del equipo había ignorado todo aquello que tenían que decir, sus ojos más que posados en el pelirrojo.

Su respiración parecía salir un poco más forzado, la gran cantidad de sudor que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo siendo algo que también llamó su atención; sus ojos siguieron observando a detalle el cuerpo de su luz, al final clavando sus ojos en la forma en que sus pies se movían, causando un temblor en todas sus piernas. Tras haberse percatado de ello Kuroko frunció ligeramente el ceño, abruptamente poniéndose de pie.

Su acción había llamado la atención de alguno que otro miembro se Seirin, todos silenciosos observando lo que estaba por pasar. Y de todo lo que hubieran imaginado en ese momento, ese golpe que Kuroko había dirigido contra la mejilla del chico había sido algo que jamás hubieran esperado.

El golpe pareció haber tomado por desapercibido Kagami, éste al final cayendo directo al suelo. El pelirrojo se reincorporó sobre el suelo al instante, apretando tanto puños como dientes ante la molestia que sentía.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso, bastardo!- exclamó, la forma en que había pronunciado esas palabras expresando que quería una respuesta; una la cual, conociendo bien el carácter del peli-celeste, quizá no le sería del todo correcta o tan sólo causaría más molestia.

El chico no dijo nada, salvo apegó su mano en puño contra su pecho. La forma en que sus cejas estaban fruncidas y esa mueca que decoraba los labios de Kuroko habían sido cosas que jamás había visto reflejados en el rostro del chico, eso también sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

-Kuroko-kun…- Riko intentó intervenir, siendo después silenciada por las fuertes palabras de Kuroko.

-¿Exactamente qué es la victoria?- preguntó, dejando su mano caer a sus costados.

Kagami le miró un tanto incrédulo, balbuceando un pequeño "¿huh?". Su expresión fue al instante remplazada por la misma de molestia, la duda durando pocos segundos.

-No entiendo a que quieres ir con esas palabras…- hizo una pausa, poniéndose de pie. En el momento en que sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo dio un paso largo, estando justo frente a la sombra y le tomó del cuello de su camiseta, ejerciendo fuerza en el agarre mientras le levantaba un poco del suelo ante lo poco que su cuerpo pesaba. -¡La victoria simplemente lo es todo!

Kuroko no pareció en mucho afectado ante la forma violenta en que Kagami había recurrido al actuar, la misma expresión que claramente mostraba su enojo más que plasmada en su rostro. Pero a pesar de que su expresión facial mostrara ese único sentimiento, eso no era todo lo que sentía.

En realidad, tenía miedo.

La forma en que Kagami estaba brillando sobre su gran escenario era la misma forma en que la Generación de los Milagros alguna vez brilló: cada uno por separado, olvidando el trabajo en equipo mientras que cada uno individualmente le mostraba al público sus grandiosas habilidades. Eso no era Basket, se decía con cierta tristeza, ese no era el Basket que deseaba ver a Kagami jugar.

-Quizá eso sea cierto.- dijo después de haber permanecido callado, lenta y un tanto torpemente posando una mano sobre la muñeca del chico. –Pero sería una victoria ganada por un solo hombre- pausó, apretando su agarre -, la forma en que Kagami-kun se encuentra jugando es igual a la de _ellos_.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron muy poco ante la sorpresa que habían creado sus palabras, su expresión suavizándose un poco mientras miraba al chico. El peli-celeste volvió a abrir la boca, dispuesto a continuar con aquello que comenzaba a considerar como un monologo: -Ahí no existe la victoria…La Generación de los Milagros no tiene algo que ustedes tienen aquí: trabajo en equipo.

Los demás integrantes de Seirin miraron sorprendidos al chico, todos sonriendo un poco después ante lo nobles que habían resultado sus palabras. A pesar de que Kuroko llevaba ya varios meses junto a ellos en el Club raramente sucedía que éste hablaba demasiado, esos momentos siendo solamente cuando se trataba de Kagami.

Hyuuga se encontró soltando un largo suspiro, encaminándose a dónde la pareja se encontraba y dejó caer su mano contra el hombro del pelirrojo, llamando su atención. –Kuroko tiene razón,- comentó, mirando directamente a su Kohai –además, ¿quién diablos te crees, idiota?- la sonrisa que ahora se encontraba adornando su rostro era una muy similar a la que mostraba cuando se encontraba realmente enojada, apretando el agarre sobre el hombro del chico. –Creyendo que seremos capaz de perder…aun tiene muchas cosas por aprender de nosotros, bastardo; jamás nos subestimes.

Los comentarios que le siguieron a ese fueron uno que ayudaron a que Kagami reaccionara, soltando tiempo después a Kuroko. El chico se sintió más que agradecido tras haber sido liberado, sus manos pasándose sobre su pecho mientras arreglaba sus arrugadas prendas.

No pasó mucho tiempo de esa discusión cuando el sonido del silbato nuevamente hizo aparición, el referee llamando devuelta a la cancha a todos los jugadores. Los chicos de Shuutoku ya se encontraban en el centro, los integrantes de Seirin haciendo lentamente su camino de vuelta.

Kagami no avanzó junto a ellos, quedando atrás mientras sonriente miraba a su sombra. Estirando su mano en puño, arqueó burlón una ceja. Kuroko le miró, sus ojos paseándose de su puño a su típica expresión.

-No perderemos.- dictó, acercando todavía más su puño a Kuroko.

El chico sonrió, chocando puños con su luz.

-Ganaremos.

Fue el último intercambio de palabras que hubo entre ambos, Kagami corriendo hasta colocarse en su posición. Kuroko volvió a tomar asiento sobre la banca, embozando una sonrisa ante el brillo lleno de diversión que ahora adornaba los ojos del pelirrojo.

El miedo que sentía ante la idea de que éste podría cambiar y abandonarle tal y como Kise había dicho había creado cierta paranoia en su interior, odiando completamente ese sentimiento. Pero ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, estaba más que seguro que ese día estaba muy lejos; por más doloroso que fuera no existía un "por siempre", sabiendo que tarde o temprano dicho día llegaría.

Mientras tanto disfrutara de ese presente, sonriendo. Sonriendo ante la felicidad que éste nuevo Basket había traído a su vida, al igual que sonriendo ante cada nuevo recuerdo que sería capaz de crear junto a su nueva luz—Kagami Taiga.

* * *

**~Morning Kiss~**

**II**

* * *

¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

Fue la primera pregunta que cruzó por su cabeza en el momento en que abrió los ojos, no reconociendo el lugar en que se encontraba.

Los colores que decoraban la habitación eran de un color distinto a las que adornaban las paredes de su departamento, la ventana que estaba muy cerca de la cama siendo aquello que más odió ante lo molesto que le estaban resultando los rayos del sol ante lo cansados que se encontraban sus ojos. Soltando varios gruñidos intentó por sentarse sobre la cama, escuchando en el fondo el crujir de la cama ante todo el peso que estaba sosteniendo.

Sus medio abiertos ojos se dispusieron a observar la habitación, sintiéndose nuevamente completamente perdido.

-Ah, demonios…- se encontró diciendo bajo su aliento, pasando aflojerado una mano sobre sus ya desordenados cabellos rojizos.

Girando un poco su cuerpo dejó sus piernas caer por sobre el borde de la cama, usando un brazo de apoyo recargándolo sobre su regazo mientras que su otra mano libre la usaba para cubrir su boca ante el gran bostezo que se encontraba escapando de sus labios. No fue mucho después cuando decidió por ponerse de pie, sus sentidos un poco más despiertos ya examinando mejor el lugar.

Al final sus ojos cayeron sobre todos esos retratos que adornaban una pared de la habitación, en todas y en cada una de las fotos se encontraba esa personita que tan bien conocía, haciéndole al instante entender en donde se encontraba. ¿Por qué había olvidado algo tan importante?, pensó frustrado, golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano.

Estaba en la habitación de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Aunque, tiempo… ¿cómo diablos fue que llegó a dormir en dichoso lugar, sobre todo en su cama?

Miles de ideas e imágenes se encontraron bombardeando su mente, éste estrellando al final su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la habitación. Pero, ahora lo más importante era saber…

-¿Dónde estás, bastardo?- gruñó, su mirada tornándose en una amenazante.

Encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación giró rápidamente la perilla, abriendo la puerta de golpe. El silencio le recibió, al igual que un largo pasillo.

Observando de un lado a otro, decidió por tomar el lado izquierdo del pasillo, al final encontrándose con una pequeña salita de estar y con esa persona que tanto deseaba ver; si sus intenciones eran malas eso realmente no importaba ya, después de todo, Kuroko estaba sentado justo frente a él…y éste se encontraba mostrando vívidamente un cabello totalmente desarreglado, Kagami haciendo ahora un esfuerzo por no soltar una fuerte carcajada.

Una vez había escuchado por parte de Aomine que Kuroko tenía un severo problema al dormir, éste siempre despertando con una cabellera completamente desarreglada que a veces le resultaba un tanto difícil de domar cuando usaba sus dedos para cepillar sus azulados mechones. En ese momento la imagen de Aomine teniendo a Kuroko entre sus piernas y éste pasando sus dedos sobre la cabellera del peli-celeste había sido una que realmente amargó su humor, gruñendo molesto.

El gruñido que había soltado pareció llamar la atención del chico, éste quitando toda atención de su pequeño libro mientras que por su hombro de dedicaba una estoica mirada al recién llegado.

-Buenos días, Kagami-kun.- dijo suavemente; la forma en que había articulado sus palabras habían causado que cierto calor llegara a su rostro, reprimiendo ese sentimiento casi al instante.

-Buenos días ni que nada…- comentó molesto, acortando aquella distancia que alguna vez existió entre sus cuerpos, dejándose caer justo atrás del chico tomando asiento. –No recuerdo el cómo carajos llegué aquí.

Kuroko no respondió al instante, regresando su atención a su libro. –Kagami-kun se había desmayado.- fue lo que dijo.

El pelirrojo le miró un tanto incrédulo, no creyendo del todo sus palabras.

Soltando nuevamente un gruñido no comentó nada más al respecto, pasando una mano alrededor de la cintura de Kuroko queriendo así apegar su espalda aun más contra su pecho; el corto y casi inaudible grito sorpresivo que había escapado por los labios de Kuroko le atrajo cierta satisfacción.

-Arreglaré tu cabello.

A pesar de que la respuesta no había sido suficiente para justificar las razones que le habían llevado a hacer eso, Kuroko simplemente asintió. Kagami, un tanto complacido ante su silenciosa respuesta, comenzó con la tarea de domar a la bestia que hacía llamar por cabello.

Una de las cosas que podía verse capaz de admitir en ese mismo momento, era que la tranquila sensación que le atraía tras pasar sus dedos por sobre la suave cabellera del chico era algo que realmente le gustaba, disfrutando con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro el poder ayudarle con eso.

Había terminado de cepillar el cabello de Kuroko desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero aun así, sus brazos seguían rodeando el pequeño cuerpo del chico, ahora siendo su barbilla la que estaba posada sobre su cabello. No solo disfrutó el sentir sus mechones entre sus dedos, sino que le resultaba en algo agradable el poder inhalar la aroma del chico; y por más enfermizo que resultara ese comentario, realmente no le importaba.

-¿Exactamente que sucedió ayer?

Volvió a preguntar después de mucho tiempo, sintiendo un ligero temblar en el cuerpo del chico, llamando su atención.

-Te desmayaste.- repitió.

-Kuroko,- gruñó, apretando el agarre sobre el torso del chico –sabes a lo que me refiero, maldición.

El chico no respondió al instante. Kagami observó de reojo a su compañero, percatándose ahora de que éste había cerrado el libro y sus manos lo estaban sosteniendo en un fuerte agarre.

-Me niego a dar más explicación…- murmuró después de su silencio, atrayendo ahora una sonrisa burlona a los labios del pelirrojo.

-No recuerdo nada- comenzó diciendo, dejando su cabeza caer hasta tenerla colocada sobre el hombro del chico y muy cerca de su pálido cuello -, ¿sabes todas las ideas que me llegan sobre exactamente qué más pudo haber ocurrido?

Se estaba divirtiendo; Kuroko notó al sentir sus sonrientes labios muy cerca de su piel, un leve sonrojo decorando sus pálidas facciones. Maldito, pensó.

-…- los labios del chico se abrieron un poco dispuestos a responder, cerrándose al instante al darse cuenta de que las palabras habían quedado más que pérdidas en su garganta. Volviendo a abrir la boca, fueron sus siguientes palabras las que le habían realmente sorprendido.

-Te besé; supongo que la sorpresa había sido demasiada que caíste desmayado en la entrada de mi casa.

Quedo callado, no teniendo de momento alguna forma con la cual poder responder ante sus palabras.

¿Le había besado?, inquirió su mente, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué no recordaba algo tan…tan…?

-No lo recuerdo.- fue con lo que respondió.

El cuerpo de Kuroko pareció temblar otra vez, Kagami fortaleciendo su abrazo. –Pero sé una forma de recordar…

Sin perder más tiempo separó un poco la espalda de Kuroko de su pecho, soltándole de una mano mientras ésta la utilizaba para tomar al peli-celeste de su mentón. Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco ante la respuesta, sus labios ligeramente abiertos queriendo replicar, pero al final siendo unos labios que le sellaron en silencio.

Otra cosa que realmente había sorprendido al peli-celeste siendo esa amabilidad con la que Kagami le había besado; y Kuroko más que gustoso, le correspondió.

* * *

**N/A:**

Realmente ignoro si hubo en algo de OCC, pero siento que hubo, mucho! xD

Uhm...me gustaría disculparme del si estas historias no fueron de su agrado; como había dicho/puesto en la nota de arriba ésta es la primera vez en que escribo de Kagami x Kuroko, y batallé demasiado en tener una idea clara sobre que diablos podría escribir ._.

Gracias por haber leído y blah blah~

...cualquier comentario negativo es bien recivido ;w;

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
